Realization
by Hem Ntjr Seth
Summary: Discontinued. On a rainy Sunday afternoon, Yami goes to a chat room and finds out something shocking about himself and another.
1. Sunday

Authoress Sana- This is the product of a mixture of boredom and slight inspiration. I wrote this last night while sitting in my bed and complete darkness. (yawn) Very tired... Now if Seth-kun would be so kind to do the disclaimer... (looks at him longingly) 

High Priest Seth- (is slightly creeped out) Uuh... (ahem) Sana-chan does not own Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh nor does she own me, Atemu-ko, Mahaado-kun, Akifa-kun, Isis-chan, Mana-chan, Shadah-kun, Karim-kun, Shimun-sama, the kisama know as Akunadin, the late Akunumkanon, Akifa's men, the Royal Guard, the- (is knocked upside the head by the Authoress)

Authoress- Enough! (mumbles) Note to self... never have Seth-kun do the disclaimer ever again...

High Priest Seth- Oww...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warnings- Slight shonen ai... (this fic is very clean... sorry to all of the yaoi fans out there... read my other fic Reincarnations of Eternity for plenty of yummy yaoi and violence... hehe... this isn't much of a caution...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Realization (One Shot)-

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and Yami was signed on to his internet account. Yuugi had showed him how the internet worked and had even helped the former Pharaoh create an email account, complete with instant messaging software.

Now he had finished checking his inbox, only to find that it was full of junk. The email messages were almost always the same: advertisements for figure enhancing products, messages about so-called 'free vacations', pre-approved loans and/or mortgages for cars and houses, and mindless chain letters. The only messages that the spiky-haired former spirit had received, that weren't spam, were a friendly email from Jounouchi about a new arcade that had just opened up in Central Domino and how they should check it out together, and a short invitation from a local tournament that wanted him to attend the event as the Guest of Honor, a privilege usually given to Kaiba Seto. But he didn't really care about this 'honor', though the new arcade with Jounouchi sounded fun.

He sighed, closed the browser and was about to sign off when he decided that he would check out the chat rooms, since he had nothing better to do. Signing into the messenger as DesertRose7, he checked his buddy list to find that no one that he had on there was on, even though the list was made up of only five screen names: Jounouchi's, Anzu's, Honda's, Otogi's and even Mokuba's. Opening up the chat room directory, he clicked on a particular link in the Entertainment section labeled as "Duelist Lounge" and entered the room. To his surprise, the chat room wasn't packed as usual, with normally a couple dozen users, but actually quite empty with only four screen names chatting in it.

As soon as he had entered the room, a user had posted "Welcome desert!" He blinked but posted a reply right back.

"DesertRose7: Konnichiwa nima and arigatou." He posted complete with polite Japanese vocabulary written in Romanji.

"Darkmage1647: You're welcome desert." Came the user's reply. The lack of Romanji told Yami that this "Darkmage" was most likely an American, though an educated one in Japanese at that.

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Finally. Someone else from Nihon. Konnichiwa Desert-san."

"DesertRose7: Arigatou Celulean-sama. It's always nice to speak to someone else from Nihon." Yami replied, almost smiling.

"Jaggedgrl1/waves to Desert/ Afternoon."

"Firedancer21: Hi desert."

"DesertRose7: Hello and thank you again." Yami was now smiling.

"Darkmage1647: Crap! I g2g everyone. See ya!"

Darkmage1647 has signed off.

"Firedancer21: I must be off too. Can't keep my bf waiting for our date tonight."

"Jaggedgrl1: Ah! Good luck girl! Knock 'em dead!"

"Firedancer21: Thanx. Bye!"

Firedancer21 has signed off.

"Jaggedgrl1: They leave so suddenly. Are you guys leaving too?"

"DesertRose7: Nah... I'll be here for a while. Plus it's raining and the television signal is dead."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Same here. I have another few hours until I have to leave. I'm conducting a small business deal with a tiny company."

"Jaggedgrl1: You buy shares?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: And companies."

"DesertRose7: You must have a lot of money, Celulean-sama."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Indeed." Yami laughed; this "CeruleanDragonMaster" was bragging. But what he found funny was that this user was most likely lying. What wealthy businessman would waste valuable time chatting on the internet?

"Jaggedgrl1: You loaded?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: I'm not at liberty to say."

"DesertRose7: Nice one." Yami smiled.

"Jaggedgrl1: lol So what are you guys doing this weekend? I'm going to Disney World."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: That sounds nice. I'll be sorting paperwork and signing contracts as usual."

Yami blinked; was this user actually a businessman. No. That couldn't be. Kaiba-kun would never waste time chatting, so therefore no businessman would. Or would they?

"DesertRose7: My friend invited me to the Grand Opening of this new arcade."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: That wouldn't be the one in Central Domino, would it?"

"DesertRose7: That's the one. Is it any good?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: I would hope so, since I just finished having it built." Yami blinked again, "Built it?", he repeated outloud.

"DesertRose7: lol You built it?"

"Jaggedgrl1: lol Yea right. You gotta be joking."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: No joke. It's just one of the many new establishments that I recently purchased."

"Jaggedgrl1: Wow..."

"DesertRose7: Impressive." Yami laughed; this user was really something.

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Indeed."

"Jaggedgrl1: I g2g. Bye!"

Jaggedgrl1 has signed off.

"DesertRose7: Quiet..."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Quite."

"DesertRose7: So... what now?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster/shrugs/"

"DesertRose7: So do you have a girlfriend?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Women are a waste of my time. Gomen if that offends you."

"DesertRose7: None taken. I'm male."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Whoa. You caught me of guard. I would have thought that you were some teenage girl."

"DesertRose7: Lmao. I get that a lot. No girlfriend, eh?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Nope. There is only one for me. But he, my object of desire, probably wouldn't even want me."

"DesertRose7: You never know. Anything is possible. So who is he?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: The King of Games."

Yami's face went pale. "DesertRose7: Motou Yuugi? Really?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: The one and the same. But I'm attracted not to him, but to his other personality; that exotic and mysterious man that I've seen him change into whenever we've dueled."

The former spirit nearly fell out of the office chair, "He means me. And I've dueled him?", he thought about this for a few moments then almost squealed in shock. "DesertRose7: Kaiba-kun? Is that you?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: ...hai. Who is this?" Yami's face became as dark as a ripe strawberry.

"DesertRose7: ...your object of desire..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Good, bad or so-so? Review?


	2. Seto Kaiba’s Guide

A.N. Wow… I never would have thought that Realization would be so popular, and I didn't have much of a plot planned after chapter 1. It was supposed to be a One Shot, but the readers wanted a continuation. So here's chapter 2. It's the same as chapter 1, but in Seto's POV this time around. I hope that this doesn't ruin the story……

* * *

Seto Kaiba's Guide to what **_not_** to do on the Internet 

Rule 1: **_Never_** go online out of boredom, it only causes trouble.

Rule 2: **_Never_** go into chatrooms. They are just a **_big_** waste of time.

Rule 3: If you do happen to break rule number 2, make sure that **_no one_** knows who you are.

Rule 4: **_Never_** give away personal information.

Rule 5: **_Never_** reveal a secret; like you're a homosexual or something like that.

Rule 6: **_Never_** talk about love and crushes; that's just a nuclear meltdown waiting to happen.

And **_most_** important of all...

Rule 7: **_Never_** write a "Guide to what **_not_** to do on the internet" then completely contradict it and butcher the rules..

* * *

Well I broke all of those rules. I must have been drunk. Yes, that's it, I was drunk…………………okay I wasn't drunk, but I might as well have been. Since when does Seto Kaiba go into chatrooms? Never, I say. Never! But Seto Kaiba did. Why? I have no idea. I just don't understand how I could allow myself to be sucked into that kind of situation in the first place. 

It was obviously a mistake from the very beginning, but somehow I fell into that trap. "Duelist Lounge" What imbeciles make these rooms anyhow? Forty-year-olds that live with their mothers? Most likely. But however I ended up in a chatroom, let alone _this particular chatroom_ is still a mystery to me.

'I believe that this is one of my brother's screennames. "CeruleanDragonMaster" That's cute. This seems just like something that would have my name written all over it.' I thought to myself.

"Messenger: Chime!" …A new addition to this little group from Hell… I read the screenname, "DesertRose7." 'Oh just wonderful', I thought, 'Another stupid female.' Little did I know that I was _way_ off.

"Darkmage1647: Hello Desert!" I scoffed and thought to myself, 'Yes, yes; hello Desert. Welcome to Hell. There is a room with your name on it available near the pit of magma.'

"DesertRose7: Konnichiwa nima and arigatou." 'Japanese?', I thought, still not interested.

"Darkmage1647: You're welcome Desert." 'Amazing. Perhaps these people, if one can call them that, have some brains after all.'

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Finally. Someone else from Nihon. Konnichiwa Desert-san." 'Just how much do you know, Miss Desert?'

"DesertRose7: Arigatou Cerulean-sama. It's always nice to speak to someone else from Nihon." 'Honorifics aren't everything, kiddo.'

"Jaggedgrl1/waves to Desert/ Afternoon."

"Firedancer21: Hi desert."

"DesertRose7: Hello and thank you again." 'The Japanese is gone already. How pathetic.'

"Darkmage1647: Crap! I g2g everyone. See ya!"

Darkmage1647 has signed off. 'Good riddance', I rolled eyes.

"Firedancer21: I must be off too. Can't keep my bf waiting for our date tonight." 'Aww… that's cute… not.'

"Jaggedgrl1: Ah! Good luck girl! Knock 'em dead!"

"Firedancer21: Thanx. Bye!"

Firedancer21 has signed off. 'Two down; two more to go.'

"Jaggedgrl1: They leave so suddenly. Are you guys leaving too?" 'I really should.'

"DesertRose7: Nah... I'll be here for a while. Plus it's raining and the television signal is dead."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Same here. I have another few hours until I have to leave. I'm conducting a small business deal with a tiny company." 'Oh the irony. I _actually_ have a meeting.'

"Jaggedgrl1: You buy shares?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: And companies." 'I squash them like the slugs they are.'

"DesertRose7: You must have a lot of money, Cerulean-sama."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Indeed." 'More money than you'll ever be able to comprehend.'

"Jaggedgrl1: You loaded?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: I'm not at liberty to say." 'Didn't I just say that I'm wealthy? Damn, you people are stupid.'

"DesertRose7: Nice one."

"Jaggedgrl1: lol So what are you guys doing this weekend? I'm going to Disney World."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: That sounds nice. I'll be sorting paperwork and signing contracts as usual." 'And I'm telling the truth.'

Why was I still in that chatroom? The conversation was becoming increasingly pointless.

"DesertRose7: My friend invited me to the Grand Opening of this new arcade."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: That wouldn't be the one in Central Domino, would it?" 'It's mine.'

"DesertRose7: That's the one. Is it any good?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: I would hope so, since I just finished having it built." 'Morons.'

"DesertRose7: lol You built it?"

"Jaggedgrl1: lol Yea right. You gotta be joking."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: No joke. It's just one of the many new establishments that I recently purchased." 'Why do I waste my genius on you people?'

"Jaggedgrl1: Wow..."

"DesertRose7: Impressive."

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Indeed." I yawned.

"Jaggedgrl1: I g2g. Bye!"

Jaggedgrl1 has signed off.

"DesertRose7: Quiet..." 'Yes… thank you for pointing out the obvious.'

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Quite."

"DesertRose7: So... what now?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster/shrugs/" '…'

"DesertRose7: So do you have a girlfriend?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Women are a waste of my time. Gomen if that offends you." 'Actually, I couldn't give a damn if it did.'

"DesertRose7: None taken. I'm male." 'A guy? Can't be…'

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Whoa. You caught me off guard. I would have thought that you were some teenage girl."

"DesertRose7: Lmao. I get that a lot. No girlfriend, eh?" 'I just told you that women are a waste of time…'

"CeruleanDragonMaster: Nope. There is only one for me. But he, my object of desire, probably wouldn't even want me." 'Why did I type that?', I groaned in personal annoyance.

"DesertRose7: You never know. Anything is possible. So who is he?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: The King of Games." 'Seto Kaiba. You are a dead man.'

Yami's face went pale. "DesertRose7: Motou Yuugi? Really?"

"CeruleanDragonMaster: The one and the same. But I'm attracted not to him, but to his other personality; that exotic and mysterious man that I've seen him change into whenever we've dueled." '…Condemned…'

Okay. This had gone too far. Why was I doing this? 'Earth to Seto; you've just made a huge mistake.'

"DesertRose7: Kaiba-kun? Is that you?" 'Kisama! He knows! He'll tell the media! Then everyone will know that I'm gay. Did I just seal my own fate?' Fate…pfft…

"CeruleanDragonMaster: ...hai. Who is this?" 'Kuso!'

"DesertRose7: ...your object of desire..." 'Yuugi! What cruel god made this happen! See… this is why I'm atheist! Seto Kaiba, you are a fool. Go find a boulder, hide under it and just die. Your life a sensible human being is over.'

And then it hit me. 'Wait a moment…Mokuba. How could I have missed it? My brother goes online as me. Now it all makes sense; I was set up. By my own brother! Who knew that Mokuba could be so sneaky!'

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A.N. Okay... I must admit that the ending was somewhat confusing... What could Mokuba possibly have to do with the trap that Seto fell into? I hope that I sort out that matter next chapter... 


End file.
